Episode 16: Dirt Brain
“Thank you for your support but preforming at a swim meet is not some simple task. Like, say, riding a bicycle or cracking an egg or committing premeditated murder.” - Rei Episode Summary Haru breaks a record and there's a short discussion about the progress everyone is making. Rei is seen swimming laps and Gou comments that with the proper coaching, he could give the others a "run for (their) speedos." Makoto claims it's a shame that they don't know any coaches but Gou points out that they do in fact. Haru ends the banter by saying that he never needed coaching and that he learned everything on the "swim" streets. Nagisa interupts the intro to complain about how that made absolutely no sense. Rin dreams that he's going to visit Haru in order to "menace" him. However, instead he only finds a goldfish. One of the Harus slams a door in Rin's brain only to realize he's made a mistake and is in the wrong place. He remarks that Rin has "dirt brain" and tells him to look behind him, where Haru is suddenly standing. He follows him out the door and suddenly they're standing before a pool but it's nolonger Haru on the starting block, it's his dad. He chases him and suddenly is surrounded by old men. Haru comments that Rin's having "the old men" dream and that he's going crazy. A younger version of himself tells him to wake up and he does. Nitori brings him water and tells him that he was screamnig in his sleep. Meanwhile, at Iwatobi, Nagisa is breaking the fourth wall by commenting how his life is fuzzy expect the parts covered in the show. The others accuse him of being high and he's offended that they aren't taking him seriously. He reluctantly admits he is high and drops the conversation. They go to a temple for luck and Nagisa tells Rei that they can;t win without some kind of divine intervention and that he's already gone to all of the other religious places around and tweeted Kayne West. Makoto tries to lift Rei's spirits for the swim meet. Nitori helps Rin do sit ups and then tricks him into buying him a soda. Rin tells Nitori that he's working hard to become the best siwmmer so that he can finally beat his dad, who was once an accomplished swimmer. He died in a typhoon while out fishing to support his family. Nitori asks what this has to do with Haru and Rin replies that he isn't sure and he thinks he either hates Haru or loves him. The next day, Rin visits his father's grave and promises to beat Haru. He tries to smash his father's grave stone by punching it lightly. Watch the Episode Video Description BUY SOME SHIRTS: http://shop.spreadshirt.com/octopimp/ Rising from the grave like some other famous celebrity, 50% OFF is back for your Easter enjoyment Haru, Rin - http://sparkytheandroid.tumblr.com/ Makoto, Nagisa, Rei - http://octosmagiccastle.tumblr.com/ K/Gou - http://arachnidsgrip.co.vu/ Nitori - http://bunnyroid.tumblr.com/ Toraichi - https://www.youtube.com/user/takahata101 Fisherman - https://www.youtube.com/user/NateWant... Additional Editing Help - https://www.youtube.com/user/Ezekieru As always 50% Off! is produced and written by Octopimp and SparkytheAndroid as a parody of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. If you want to watch Free! head on over to: http://www.crunchyroll.com/search?q=f... Characters Appearing In order of appearance: *Haruka Nanase *Makoto Tashibana *Gou Matsuoka *Nagisa Hazuki *Rei Ryugazuki *Rin Matsuoka *Aiichiro Nitori *Toraichi (Rin's dad) *Fisherman Category:Season 1